miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:CzarnyKiciuś/Miraculum: krótkie przygody.
Siemansio! To znowu ja! Będę tutaj dodawała tzw. "krótkie przygody", czyli zabawne wpadki i momenty. Za czytanie i komy serdecznie dziękuję! Piszcie, czy mam pisać takich więcej, bo mam jeszcze kilka w zanadrzu! Bal maskowy Karnawał. Mieszkańcy miasta urządzają bal maskowy, na który zapraszają Biedronkę i Czarneg Kota. {Tak naprawdę to był podstęp, żeby poznać tożsamość Biedronki i Czarnego Kota, ale ciii...} (w domu Marinette) - Tikki! Czy nie da się zmienić stroju Biedronki? - Da się. Po prostu inaczej się ubierz. - Czyli jak założę sukienkę, to będę miała sukienkę, tak? - Dokładnie. - OK. Ta będzie odpowiednia. Tikki, kropkuj! (w domu Adriena) - Plagg! Czy nie da się zmienić stroju Czarnego Kota? - Ubierz się inaczej, to twój strój będzie wyglądał inaczej. - OK. Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! (na balu) - Witam, księżniczko. Zatańczymy? - Och, no dobrze. Po jakiejś godzinie trwania balu burmistrz powiedział: - A teraz prosimy wszystkich o zdjęcie masek. - (razem) Co???!!! (sama Biedra, szeptem) Kocie, spadamy stąd... (głośno) Eeee... My musimy już iść, mieszkańcy nie są chronieni... Było fajnie, ale pa! I Biedronka z Kotem się wynieśli najszybciej jak się dało. {Kurcze, plan nie wypalił...} Wpadka (:3) To dedykuję Olfik21 za to, że mnie tak o to błagała. Ale będzie bardzo krótko. Plosę: Marinette nie spóźniła się do szkoły. Ale to nie znaczy, że to jej szczęśliwy dzień (a może i znaczy... :3), bo się potknęła. I oczywiście, jak to Marinette, wpadła na Adriena. Tylko, że tym razem prawie się przewróciła. Bo Adrien ją złapał, ale ta go pociągnęła kawałek za sobą i ( :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3) PRZYPADKOWO (zupełnie przypadkiem, nie specjalnie, mówię prawdę!!!) się pocałowali. Jakby tego nie było mało, to jeszcze Adrien pociągnął Mari w górę i się tak całowali. Na oczach całej, caluteńkiej szkoły. A Alya zrobiła zdjęcie i wstawiła na szkolnego bloga (nie Biedrobloga) z podpisem: "Marinette i Adrien - pierwszy pocałunek". Marinette myślała, że się spali ze wstydu... Projekt - Marinette! - Tak, Adrien? - Mój tata coś od ciebie chciał. - A co takiego? - Nie wiem. Ale chodź ze mną, to się dowiesz. - OK. U Adriena w domu pan Agreste poprosił Marinette o zaprojektowanie nowej kolekcji ubrań. - Ale dlaczego akurat ja? - Ponieważ masz wielki talent. I już projektowałaś coś dla Adriena. Liczę na ciebie. - Dobrze... W domu Marinette myślała i myślała, aż w końcu wymyśliła. Zaprojektowała czarną bluzę z zielonym napisem "Jestem słodki niczym kociak" {:3} i do tego zwykłe jeansy i zielone trampki. W szkole dała to Adrienowi, żeby przekazał tacie. A ten zaczął się śmiać. - Z czego się śmiejesz? - Z "kociaka"... "Niczym kociak" hahaha... - Jak ci się nie podoba, to mogę to zmienić. - Podoba mi się, tylko ten kociak mnie rozwala... Nie zabardzo mnie przerabiasz na Czarnego Kota? Mieliśmy nie zdradzać tajemnicy. - Ej!!! - Dobra, dobra. Będzie gites. Na następnej sesji Adrien się pokazał w takich ciuchach. A Marinette miała nowe zdjęcie Adriena. Tylko, że o tym wiedział. I je podpisał: Twój "kociak". Jednodniowa wycieczka Klasa Marinette jedzie na wycieczkę gdzieś do {intensywne myślenie} a dobra, jakiegoś miasta we Francji pograć w podchody {ściągnęłam to z wycieczki, na której byłam w tamtym roku}. Ich wychowawczyni powiedziała, że osoba, z którą siedzą w autokarze ma nam towarzyszyć przez cały dzień. Alya, nasza kochaniutka swatka, od razu wymyśliła {zły i przebiegły xd} plan. Poszła do Adriena i powiedziała: - Adrien, mógłbyś się zamienić ze mną miejscami? Chciałabym tym razem siedzieć z Nino. {:3} - Tak, jasne, jak chcesz. - Dzięki! - poszła do Nino - Nino! Siedzę z tobą! - Czemu? - Bo wtedy Adrien będzie siedział z Marinette. - Chyba wiem co kombinujesz. Ładnie to tak ludzi swatać? - Oj, Nino, Nino... Jasne, że tak! - zaczęli się śmiać. W autokarze Marinette usiadła i zawołała Alyę: - Alya! Chodź tutaj! - Sorka, Mari, ale siedzę z Nino. Tuż za tobą... - Alya, co ty kombinujesz? - zobaczyła Adriena - Alya, zabiję cię!!! - Za usadzenie cię z chłopakiem, w którym jesteś zabujana po uszy?! - ... - Cześć Mari! - Cześć Adrien... I plan Alyi powiódł się prawie całkowicie. Bo Mari i Adrien byli razem {na wycieczce tylko!}, Alya i Nino się zmyli gdzieś koło jakiegoś parku, więc tamci zostali sami. Ale nie było nic ciekawego... A szkoda :3 Prawdziwy Kot? Ostrzegam, to będzie, bardzo, bardzo krótkie. Biedronka i Czarny Kot walczyli z jakimś gościem, który wszystko wysadzał. W pewnym momencie rzucił bombą w Biedronkę, która nie miała jak uciec. W ostatniej chwili uratował ją Kot, który tym swoim Kicim Kijem {upieram się przy tej nazwie i koniec} odbił tę bombę, Kota niestety odrzuciło do tyłu, na ścianę. Po walce Biedronka podeszła do Kota, który usiłował się podnieść {przecież go nie zabiję...}. Pomogła mu, ale w pewnym momencie pogłaskała go po głowie. - Uratowałeś mi życie, Kocie. Dziękuję. - Ależ nie ma za co Biedronsiu, mrrr... - Czy ty mruczysz???!!! - Mrrr... Co? Ale to fajne... Mrrr... Mrrr... - Kocie, nie wygłupiaj się! - Ale jak mnie tak głaszczesz, to nie mogę... Mrrr... Jeszcze chwilę się tak poprzekomarzali, Kotek sobie pomruczał i Biedronka musiała się zmywać. Pamiętnik Marinette Jak wszyscy wiemy, Marinette ma pamiętnik. W tym pamiętniku jest napisane to, że jest Biedronką. Pewnego razu jednak nasza zapominalska Mari zostawiła pamiętnik bez pudełka. Znalazł go Adrien. - Eeee... Plagg, co to jest? - Pamiętnik ślepoto! - Ale czyj? - Jakiejś dziewczyny? Różowy i w ogóle pamiętnik. - Ale czekaj... To jest pamiętnik Marinette! - A skąd wiesz? - Bo już go widziałem? - I co z nim zrobisz? - Oddam. - Ja bym przeczytał. - Plagg! - A dobra i tak wiem co tam pisze. - Skąd? - A co dziewczyny piszą w pamiętnikach? Ale ten chłopak jest słodki! Ale ta dziewczyna jest głupia! I takie tam... - Aha... Dobra, oddam jej to i będzie po sprawie. Adrien poszedł do domu Marinette. - Dzień dobry! Czy jest Marinette? - Tak, powinna być na górze. - Dziękuję! Mari! - Adrien??? A co ty tutaj robisz? - Znalazłem twój pamiętnik i przyszedłem ci go oddać... - Nie czytałeś? - A po co? - Nie wiem, na przykład z ciekawości. - Nie. Obiecuję ci, że nawet go nie otworzyłem. - No, nie chciał otworzyć. A ja tam bym poczytał. - Plagg!!! - Dobra, dobra, ja nic nie mówiłem... - A tak w ogóle... - Co? - Skąd masz tyle moich zdjęć? Napewno nie wycięłaś ich z gazet, to wiem. - Eeee.. Bo ja... Yyyy... Uuuuch... - Hahaha... Ale ty czasami jesteś zabawna. Kocham cię Mari. - Ja ciebie też Adrien... Nagle do pokoju wparowali rodzice Marinette. - Chcecie może ciasteczka czekoladowe? - Mamo! - Eee... Ja bym zjadł. Uwielbiam ciasteczka. - Jak chcesz Adrien. Rodzice Mari sobie poszli. - Adrien, bardzo pasujesz mi do Tikki. Oboje słodcy i ciastkożerni. - Ej!!! (Tikki i Adrien) - No co? Taka prawda. Spotkanie Kwami Dedykuję to wszystkim, którzy czytają moje opka. Loffciam was! (M - Mari, A - Adrien, T - Tikki, P - Plagg, W - Weiji, F - miszczunio) U Marinette: T - Mari! Muszę iść do mistrza Fu i z nim porozmawiać na bardzo ważny temat. M - Dobrze Tikki. Zaprowadzić cię? T - Nie, sama trafię i wrócę też. M - Dobrze, tylko uważaj. T - Spokojnie Mari. U Adriena: P - Adrien!!! Idę do mistrza Fu na eee... Bardzo ważną rozmowę. A - A to czemu? Odwaliłeś coś? P - Nie. To takie spotkanie, za każdym razem, kiedy Biedronka i Czarny Kot walczą już rok. A - Aha. Uznajmy, że ci wierzę. U mistrza Fu: W - Cześć Tikki! Cześć Plagg! T, P - Cześć Weiji! Witaj mistrzu Fu! F - Witajcie moje kochane Kwami! Macie tu jedzenie. Możecie sobie już obgadywać te wasze "ważne tematy". T, P - Dziękujemy! T - To może zacznijmy od ciebie Weiji. W - U mnie nie ma nic ciekawego. Miszcz Fu nadal jest taki jaki był. Jakoś niespecjalnie się zmienia. T - Marinette to najlepsza Biedronka, jaką znałam. Jest miła, słodka i pomocna. P - Tikki, ty egoistko! Przestań udawać, że opisujesz kogoś innego i wreszcie się przyznaj, że mówisz o sobie! T, W - Plagg! T - Wracając do tematu. Mari jest też opiekuńcza i zawsze ma dla wszystkich czas. P - Adrien jest za to nudny. I mnie głodzi. T - Wcale nie, jesz tyle sera, że już nie wiem gdzie ty go mieścisz! W - Ta, Biedronki i Koty zawsze inni, ale wy identyczni. Zawsze się kłócicie. T - Dobra, dobra skończmy już. P - No, ale Adrien jest też najlepszym Czarnym Kotem jakiego znałem. Ale za dużo gada o dziewczynach. Serek jest ciekawszy. T - Plagg!!! P - No, jedyną ciekawszą rzeczą, przepraszam osóbką, od sera jest Tikki... T - Oj, Plagguś... Ty znowu to samo... P - A ty przestań mnie nazywać Plagguś! T - A ty przestań gadać o serze! P - A ty przestań gadać o sobie! T - Nie gadam o sobie! P - Tylko tak twierdzisz! T - Wcale nie! W - Uciszcie się wreszcie! T - Przepraszam. Ale to on zaczął. P - Wcale nie! T - Wcale tak! P - Nie! T - Tak! W - Wy wiecie, że musicie już wracać?! Jest późno! T, P - Dobrze. Jeszcze raz przepraszamy. Pa! W - Pa! T, P - Do widzenia mistrzu! F - Do widzenia, kłótliwe stworzonka! T, P- Phi! W - Oj, niby pasują do siebie jak dzień i noc, a jednak kłócą się jak ogień i woda. F - Masz rację Weiji, masz rację... Impreza u Adriena Dedyk dla Olfik21 za to, że ja dostałam od niej dedyk chyba 4 razy z rzędu. (p) dla ciebie! W szkole: - Cześć Alya! - Cześć Mari! Hej Nino! - Siema wszystkim! - Hejka Adrien! - Ej, słuchajcie. Mój ojciec i Nathalie gdzieś pojechali, wrócą jutro wieczorem. A ja nie chcę siedzieć sam, trochę to już nudne, więc robię imprezę! Piżama-party. Przychodzicie? - No pewnie! - Ale super, to będzie pierwsza impreza u mnie w domu. - Musi wyjść świetnie! - No jasne! Wieczorem u Adriena: - Hej Adrien!!! - Siema wszystkim! Chodźcie do pokoju. - (szeptem) Alya, Nino gotowi? - (nadal szeptem) Pewnie, hihihi... - Co tam tak szepczecie? - Adrien odwrócił się i w tym samym momencie dostał wodą z trzech plastikowych butelek. {ale musiał zabawnie wyglądać, a wyobraźcie sobie jego minę... hahahahaha...} - Aaa... Czyli to był wasz plan od początku, co? Kto to wymyślił? - Marinette! - Co ja... - nie dokończyła, bo Adrien zaczął ją łaskotać. - A to dla was, za to, że wzięliście w tym udział! - rzucił poduszkami w Alyę i Nino. Taka impreza trwała do późnej nocy, aż w końcu wszyscy usnęli. Rano Alya i Nino wstali wcześniej, więc postanowili zrobić im żarcik i ułożyli ich tak, że wyglądali, jakby się całowali. Alya zrobiła zdjęcie i Mari i Adrien zaczęli się budzić. Odskoczyli od siebie jak poparzeni. A następnie Alya i Nino znów oberwali poduszkami. Adrien i akuma Adrien pokłócił się z tatą. Tym razem naprawdę ostro poszło. Chłopak wybiegł z domu i natychmiast opętała go akuma. Przemienił się w Białego Kota i zaczął nieźle rozrabiać. Marinette, gdy go zauważyła pobiegła się przemienić. Znalazła Kota i powaliła go na ziemię. Spojrzała w teraz żółte oczy Kociaka i zobaczyła... smutek. Ogromny smutek. - Kocie, co się stało? - Nic, co powinno cię interesować! - Nie krzycz. Powiedz mi. Proszę. - nadal patrzyła mu w oczy, tylko tym razem ze zmartwieniem. Nagle zauważyła, że oczy Kota stają się raz żółte, raz zielone. - Kocie, powiedz mi, co ci się stało... - Nie... Tutaj... Biedronka zniszczyła pierścień Kota i użyła Szczęśliwego trafu, aby wszystko wróciło do normy. Oddała mu pierścień i znów zapytała o to samo. - Ech... Znowu się pokłóciłem z ojcem... - Mam chyba pewien pomysł... Ale to za chwilę. - dała Adrienowi buziaka w policzek i przytuliła go. - Przemień się w Kota i pogadamy z twoim tatusiem. W domu Adriena Biedronka i Kot nagadali ojcu Adriena, że jeśli będzie tak traktował syna, to akuma znowu go opęta. A jeśli chodzi o to, czemu Adrien zmienił się akurat w Białego Kota i Czarny Kot był nieobecny, Biedronka wytłumaczyła, tym, że Adrien po prostu zna się z Czarnym Kotem, a tamten był chory. Marinette i akuma To będzie krótkie. Bardzo. Bardziej niż tamte "krótkie". Marinette zrobiło się przykro. Wina Chloe {z patelnią w tą barbie, tonę plastiku, czy jeszcze coś tam...!!!}. No i opętała ją akuma. Ale ona nie rozrabiała, tylko po prostu odeszła gdzieś, szukając Adriena i przy okazji trochę rozwalając chodnik (niszczyła wszystko czego dotknęła - Kotaklizm w wersji długiej). Bo opierała się akumie. Ale nie mogła jej odmienić. Potrzebowała ją najpierw uwolnić i się przemienić. Na szczęście akuma nie wleciała do kolczyków, tylko do {intensywne wymyślanie czegoś logicznego} torebki. Więc gdy znalazła Adriena powiedziała mu, że on musi zniszczyć przedmiot z akumą, bo ona tego nie może zrobić. No więc Adrien zrobił to, a Mari przemieniła się w Biedronkę, złapała motylka i naprawiła rowalony przez siebie chodnik. Randka - Cześć Mari... - Cześć Adrien... - Mogłabyś pójść gdzieś ze mną dzisiaj wieczorem? Do kina albo gdzieś... - Tak, jasne... Uśmiechnęli się. Nadal myśleli o wczorajszym pocałunku. (jak nie wiesz o co chodzi, zajrzyj do opka "A co, gdyby wiedzeli od początku?") Dom Marinette: - Jejciu, Tikki, Adrien zaprosił mnie na randkę!!! Ale się cieszę!!! - Marinette, nie skacz tak, bo zrobisz dziurę w suficie... - Hehe... Ale w co ja mam się ubrać???!!! - Nie panikuj. Zaraz coś wybierzemy. Po chwili Marinette była ubrana w liliową sukienkę na ramiączka, pasujące balerinki {jak ona może w tym chodzić?! ja miałam dzisiaj balerinki na apelu - a potem miałam jeszce lekcje, mało mi nogi nie odpadły!} i torebkę. Tikki dodatkowo rozpuściła jej włosy i nałożyła delikatny cień na powieki. Dom Adriena: - Plagg!!! Zrobiłem to!!! - Ale co? - Zaprosiłem Mari na randkę!!! - Myślałem, że to ona zawsze miała z tym problem, nie ty. - Co? - Nic, nic, nie ważne. Szykuj się, Romeo. Adrien ubrał się w jeansy, czarne adidasy, zieloną koszulkę i białą koszulę. Po chwili był u Marinette. - Dobry wieczór! Jest Marinette? - Oczywiście. Mari! Kolega do ciebie pzyszedł! - Już idę! Cześć Adrien... - Cześć Mari... Wow, pięknie wyglądasz... - Dziękuję... Mamo, my wychodzimy. - Dobrze, tylko nie wracaj zbyt późno. Nasze zakochane gołąbeczki poszły do kina. I obejrzały sobie film romantyczny. Potem Adrien zabrał Mari na wieżę Eiffela. I tak sobie siedzieli przytuleni do siebie... Aż w końcu Adrien pocałował Marinette, a potem powiedział, że ta już musi wacać. Odprowadził ją do domu i powiedział jej... Hahaha, nigdy się nie dowiecie!!! Jestem zua!!! Dobra, dowiecie się. W następnej k.p. Którą i tak teraz napiszę. Przedstawienie - Dzień dobry uczniowie! Dziś wybierzemy przedstawienie i role, co planowaliśmy już wczoraj. Jakie przedstawienie chcecie grać? - (chórek) Romeo i Julia! - Widzę, że wszyscy jesteście zgodni co do tego. To kto zagra główne role? Zgłosiły się trzy osoby: Adrien, Marinette i Chloe. - W takim razie już wiemy kto zagra Romea. A osobę, która zagra Julię, wybierzemy głosowaniem. Kto głosuje na Marinette? Wszyscy głosujący podnieśli ręce w górę. - Dobrze, więc mamy główne role. Teraz postacie poboczne... Marinette przestała słuchać. Myślała tylko o dwóch rzeczach: o tym, co wczoraj wieczorem powiedział jej Adrien i o tym, że znowu będzie grać z Adrienem w jakiejś sztuce. Tydzień później przedstawienie wyszło idealnie. Marinette w końcu się odważyła: - Adrien, co miałeś na myśli wtedy wieczorem... - To niespodzianka. Dowiesz się w odpowiednim czasie. Marinette znowu zaczęła myśleć o słowach Adriena: "Jesteś jedyną osobą, której mógłbym to powiedzieć. Nie ma, nie było i nie będzie innej osoby..." Spotkanie u Marinette Pewien piękny dzień. Marinette sobie siedzi i rysuje nowe projekty. Nagle słyszy pukanie, a potem zauważa... Adriena. - Adrien, co ty tutaj robisz??? - Przyszedłem do najpiękniejszej dziewczyny na świecie. I kupić croissanty. I ciasteczka. - Oj, Adrien... - spojrzała na chłopaka jedzącego ciastko. - No co? Są przepyszne! - A myślałam, że nikt nie żywi się taką ilością ciastek. Nawet Tikki ich tyle nie je. - W domu raczej nie mgę ich jeść. Tata twierdzi, że są niezdrowe... A ja uważam, że coś tak pysznego trzeba jeść chociaż raz dziennie. I dlatego jem je po kryjomu. - Hahahaha... - Co cię tak śmieszy? - Jak chcesz, to mogę ci przynosić wypieki moich rodziców do szkoły. - Naprawdę? - Tak. - Dziękuję!!! A co tam rysujesz? - Nowe projekty. - Ten kapelusz jest zabawny. Taki... Kocio-Biedroni. - Biedronio-Koci. - Niech ci będzie. Adrien usiadł na łóżku Mari, a ta usiadła obok niego. Po chwili dziewczyna zabrała Adrienowi ciastko. - Ej!!! Właśnie miałem je zjeść!!! Zaczął łaskotać Mari, a ta rzuciła w niego poduszką. Nagle Adrien przysunął się do Mari i pocałował ją. Po chwili oderwał się od niej, ponieważ... Mama Marinette zajrzała do pokoju z talerzem ciasteczek {z patelnią na nią! za wejście w złym momencie!}. Spojzała na Adriena i Mari, których poza była dość... dziwna (no bo Adrien leżał nad Mari {tylko nie myślcie, że lewitował!!!}, a ta opierała ręce na jego głowie), po czym zostawiła talerz na podłodze i powiedziała, że nie będzie przeszkadzać... Adrien i Marinette zrobili się czerwieńsi od buraków... Wyznanie Dedyk dla osób, które to w ogóle czytają. Bo jest ich chyba dość mało... :( Piękny, słoneczny dzień. Marinette wstała równo z budzikiem {wow}, a idąc do szkoły nie potknęła się ani razu {WOW}. Gdy doszła do szkoły, miała jeszcze sporo czasu do dzwonka {WOOOW}, więc podeszła do Alyi i zaczęła z nią gadać. Nagle zauważyła Adriena. Chłopak podszedł do dziewczyn, po czym Mari i Adrien spojrzeli na siebie i zaczęli się śmiać. - A waszej dwójce co odbiło? - Nic, nie ważne... Hahaha... - Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? - Może... - Marinette, żądam odpowiedzi na moje pytanie! - Nie! - Dowiesz się kiedyś, może, raczej na pewno, dowiesz się, obiecuję. (to Adrien) - A kiedy? - Nie powiem. Nagle podszedł do nich Nino. - Siema wszystkim! Alya... Czemu oni się tak na siebie patrzą? - Właśnie próbowałam wyciągnąć odpowiedź na to pytanie, ale to trudne. - Właśnie, Adrien, mam coś dla ciebie! - A co takiego? - Nie przy nich. - Czemu? - Bo... Bo tak. - OK, to chodź. Mari i Adrien odeszli gdzieś, a dziewczyna wyjęła pudełko z piekarni rodziców. - Obiecałam. - Och, Marinette, jesteś taka kochana. - pocałował ją lekko. - A czemu nie wyjęłaś tego przy Alyi i Nino? - Bo zaraz by chcieli. To są ich ulubione ciasteczka... - Aha. Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek. Lekcja minęła spokojnie. Na przerwie, jak tylko nauczycielka wyszła, Adrien odwrócił się do Mari i uśmiechnął się. - Marinette. Kocham cię. - Ja ciebie też Adrien. - Aaaa... To o to chodziło! Jak długo jesteście razem? Gadać! - Tak oficjalnie? Od dzisiaj. Tak w ogóle? Od... dwóch, trzech tygodni. - Ooooo... (to klasa {i ja}) - No to ładnie. - Co ci się nie podoba? - Nic. Po prostu Adrien kradnie mi moją Marinette. Teraz nie będzie miała czasu dla swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. - Alya, przestań. Dla ciebie mam zawsze czas. Dziewczyny roześmiały się. Impreza na basenie A to może być krótkie. I nudne. Pani wpadła na pomysł, żeby zrobić klasową dyskotekę. Pomysłów na miejsce było wiele, aż w końcu wygrał basen. No więc następnego dnia cała klasa spotkała się w takowym miejscu. Impreza się zaczęła od tego, że chłopcy wrzucili dziewczyny do wody {pomysł Adriena, nie mój!}. Na to dziewczyny zaczęły ich chlapać wodą. Chłopcy wskoczyli do wody i wszyscy zaczęli grać w piłkę wodną. Wygrały dziewczyny (10-oma punktami {hahaha! dziewczyny rządzą!}), a chłopcy za to byli lepsi za drugim razem (1 punkt więcej). Potem przyszedł czas na przekąski. Przygotowali je rodzice Marinette, ale na prośbę Adriena do ciastka Marinette coś wrzucili {narkotyki xd}. Gdy Mari jadła ciastko wypadła z niego mała karteczka. Było na niej napisane "Pięknie wyglądasz w stroju kąpielowym, Biedronsiu ;)". Marinette podeszła do Adriena i go trzepnęła w ten pusty łeb głowę, a następnie wepchnęła go do wody. Zazdrosny Adrien Hej!!! Wy tam przed ekranem!!! Wszystko co teraz wrzucę dedykuję Love Biedra!!! Znaczy wam też mogę, tylko napiszcie... A to będzie pewnie nudne, ale co tam, taki pomysł się trafił (nie dziwię się, wymyśliłam to na histrze...). Urodziny Marinette. W szkole Nathaniel {tak to siem pisze?} podszedł do Mari i dał jej małą paczuszkę. Mari otworzyła ją i zobaczyła śliczny obrazek - jej portret. {egoistka, tak jak ja} Dziewczyna podziękowała chłopakowi, a tamten ją przytulił. - Eeee... Ty wiesz, że ja mam chłopaka, nie? - Wiem. Ale ty jesteś taka piękna i słodka... Przechodził tamtędy Adrien. Zobaczył Nathaniela tulącego się do Mari i zrobił się najzwyczajniej... Zazdrosny. {moje pomysły wymyślane na histrze są głupie} Podszedł do nich i lekko pocałował Mari w głowę. - Cześć skarbie. Cześć Nathaniel. - wolał nie pokazywać, że jest zazdrosny. - Cześć Adrien. - Nati {może tak być?} puścił Mari. Ta za to odwróciła się do Adriena i pocałowała go. Adrien dał jej prezent - bukiet róż, po czym para odeszła. Po szkole, w parku Plagg się pokazał: - Marinette!!! Wiesz, że Adrien był o ciebie zazdrosny? - Co? -Plagg!!! Mógłbyś choć raz siedzieć cicho? - Ale przecież prawdę mówię - No i co? - Ma prawo wiedzieć. - Ech... - Oj, Adrien, Adrien... Ty to czasami jesteś niemożliwy... - Mari przytuliła Adriena. Para nie zauważyła jednak pewnego dziennikarza... Sesja zdjęciowa Rano w szkole. - Marinette! - Tak, Adrien? - Ja ciebie proszę o jedną rzecz. Nie wychodź z domu jeśli nie musisz. - A to czemu? - Temu. - Adrien wyciągnął gazetę. Na pierwszej stronie było ich zdjęcie z wczorajszego dnia, jak się rzytulali. Nagłówek gazety brzmiał: "Adrien Agreste, słynny model, ma dziewczynę?" - Co???!!! - Jak dzisiaj wyszedłem z domu, to zobaczyłem tonę dziennikarzy. Jak cię zobaczą, to ci spokoju nie dadzą. Mówię ci, znam to. - Okej... Po szkole w domu Adriena. - Synu! Nie mówiłeś mi, że masz dziewczynę. - Bo się tym nawet nie interesujesz... - Jutro masz sesję po lekcjach. Masz przyjść z tą dziewczyną. - Co??? - Będziesz miał sesję z tą... - Marinette. Ma na imię Marinette. - Dobrze, będziesz miał z nią sesję. - Czyli nie przeszkadza ci to? - Nie. Kojarzę ją skądś. Jej projekt wygrł konkurs. Jest dobrą projektantką. Możesz mieć poza tym dziewczynę. - Dziękuję tato!!! Następnego dnia sesja zdjęciowa: Adrien Agreste, model i Marinette Dupain-Cheng, projektantka. Marichat i... Alya? To będzie króciuteńkie. Mówię wam. Śliczny dzień. Sobota. Do Marinette wpadł, tak sobie, przez okno, Czarny Kot. Siedzieli sobie, Mari rysowała nowe projekty. W pewnym momencie Kot przyciągnął Mari do siebie i pocałował. Nagle do pokoju wparowała Alya. Kot w ostatniej chwili puścił Mari. - Cześć Marinette!!! Eeee... Czarny Kot? Co on tu robi? - Eeee... On... - Przyszedłem do Marinette, ponieważ ten model chciał jej coś dać i mnie o to poprosił... - Co?! Bo Adrien, eee... Zachorował i nie mógł przyjść... - Uznajmy, że wam wierzę. A co takiego chciał jej dać? - Misia. - Kot wyciągnął malutkiego pluszaka z kieszeni i dał go Mari. - To ja już, ten, pójdę... Zamiana Kwami Pewnego dnia WC sobie odpuścił. Adrien i Mari wymyślili sobie takie coś, że na jeden dzień zajmą się nie swoim Kwami (czyli Adrien Tikki, a Mari Plaggiem). U Mari: - Jestem głodny!!! Daj mi jeść!!! - A co chcesz jeść? - Camembert! - OK, poczekaj tu moment, zaraz ci przyniosę. - po chwili - Proszę bardzo, masz tu cały talerz sera. Nie miałam tak dużo camemberta, więc dałam ci trochę cheddara... - Cheddar też może być. Dziękuję! - Ale ty jesteś słodziutki, wiesz? - Ja jestem... Jaki?! - Słodziutki. Taki mini kociaczek... - Mari wzięła Plagga na ręce i zaczęła go głaskać. - Ej, co ty ro... Mrrr... - Hihihi, mruczysz tak samo jak Adrien, kiedy jestt Czarnym Kotem... - Mrrrr... On podczas przemiany przejmuje moje niektóre cechy... Mrrr... - Słodziaczek... U Adriena: - Chcesz coś zjeść? - Mogę prosić o ciasteczko? - Jakie byś chciała? Mam czekoladowe, truskawkowe, zbożowe... - Obojętnie. Wszystkię lubię. - Proszę, dam ci po jednym z każdego rodzaju, OK? - Dziękuję! Jesteś bardzo miły! - Heh, jesteś zupełnie inna niż Plagg. On nigdy w życiu nie powiedział do mnie "dziękuję". - Już ja sobie z nim pogadam na ten temat. On jest strasznie niewychowany. Zawsze się tak zachowuje. - Wiesz, jesteś taka fajna, milutka i urocza... - Dziękuję... Następnego dnia: - Och, Adrien, twój Kwami jest taki milusi i uroczy! - Że jaki jest?! - Tak słodko wygląda i mruczy... I tak uroczo wygląda kiedy je... - Co???!!! - Tak, Marinette jest o wiele fajniejsza od ciebie, Adrien. Ona mnie przynajmniej nie głodzi! - Mari wyciągnęła kawałek camemberta i dała stworzonku - Dziękuję! - Czy on właśnie powiedział "dziękuję"?! - No tak... A co? - Do mnie się tak nigdy nie odezwał. - Najwyraźniej Marinette tak działa na wszystich. A z tobą Plagg, to ja mam do pogadania na temat twojego zachowania... - Ups... Tylko nie znowu... - Owszem powtórzę ci to po raz nie wiem który!!! Podczas gdy Tikki krzyczała na Plagga, Adrien rozmawiał z Mari. - Twoja Kwami jest bardzo urocza. - Wiem, jest najlepszą przyjaciółką. - I zachowuje się zupełnie inaczej niż Plagg... Ona umie powiedzieć "dziękuję", a nie od razu rzucić się na jedzenie. W tym momencie wtrącił się Plagg: - Przepraszam Adrien... - Co ty właśnie powiedziałeś?! - Przepraszam, że byłem niekulturalny... I, że wymuszałem na tobie ser... - OK... - Postaram się być milszy... - mówiło Kwami, patrząc na Tikki. - Hahaha... - Z czego się śmiejesz? - Nie wiem... Tak po prostu... Hahaha... Ja nie mogę... Plagg, jesteś taki zabawny... Po chwili śmiali się wszyscy, oprócz Plagga, który udawał obrażonego, jednak po chwili dołączył do pozostałych. Plan Nino Kto przeczytał opko "Horror Marinette - Biały Kot", ten wie o co chodzi. - Jutro ich pomęczymy. - Ja mam lepszy pomysł... - powiedział Alyi na ucho swój plan. - Dobre... Następnego dnia po szkole: - Marinette! Przyjdź do mnie o 17! - OK, Alya. W tym samym czasie: - Adrien! Idziesz ze mną do Alyi o 17. Koniecznie, żadnych wyówek. - Okej... Ale czemu do Alyi? - Bo tak. Dowiesz się później. - Spoko... 17, dom Alyi: - Cześć Alya! Co tam chciałaś? - Poczekaj moment, to się dowiesz. Weszli Nino z Adrienem: - Cześć Alya. Cześć Marinette. Adrien podszedł do Mari. - Dobra... Co znowu uknuliście? - Nic. Absolutnie nic. - Akurat, Alya przyznaj się. - Nic nie knuliśmy. Chodźcie ze mną. - Mamy się bać? - Nie! Alya zaprowadziła Adriena i Marinette do pokoju. Były w nim: dwie poduszki, kocyk i kartka. Alya wepchnęła ich do pokoju i zamknęła drzwi. - Myślisz, że to wypali? - Raczej tak. W tym samym czasie: - Wiedziałam, że coś wymyśli. - Przeczytajmy to. - OK. - Dzisiaj tu śpicie. Gołąbeczki. - Hahaha... Ciekawe, kto to wymyślił? - No nie wiem... Alya i Nino? - A kto inny? Mam pewien pomysł... Wzięli poduszki i zaczaili się koło drzwi. Alya i Nino po chwili je otworzyli, żeby sprawdzić, czy plan wypali, a tu nagle dostali poduszkami. - Wiedzieliśmy od początku!!! Dobra, a tak naprawdę, po co to? - To był pomysł Nino. - Mieliśmy zamiar was zabrać później do pokoju Alyi i zrobić wam zdjęcie... - O rzesz wy!!! - Adrien i Mari wyszli, udając obrażonych. Choroba Nie mam już pomysłów jak na razie... Moja wena jest gdzieś na Hawajach. Ona chyba też ma mnie dosyć (nie dziwię jej się...). Marinette nie było w szkole. Adrien postanowił więc iść do niej i dać jej lekcje. - Dzień dobry! Czy jest Marnette? - Tak, na górze. W pokoju Mari: - Cześć Kropeczko! - Adrien, co ty tutaj robisz... A-psik! Zarazisz się... - Od ciebie mogę wziąć każdą chorobę. - Och ty... A-psik! {och ty a-psiku, ty mój... xd} - Pomyślałem, że może chciałabyś się dowiedzieć co było w szkole. - Wiesz, raczej bardziej byłam zajęta Tikki... Ona też jest chora... - Co, Tikki jest chora? Znowu? - wtrącił się Plagg - Tikki! Idziesz ze mną. - A co ty się tak rządzisz? - to Adrien. - Jest chora drugi raz w tym tygodniu. Musi iść się leczyć. {na łeb xd} - Długo to zajmie? - Nie dłużej niż godzinę. Przez ten czas Mari wzięła od Adriena lekcje (i kichnęła 10000 razy...). Po godzinie Kwami wróciły, tachając przy okazji jakieś lekarstwo dla Marinette. - Masz to wziąć. Biedronka nie może być chora! - Okej... A-psik! Koniec. Już nie bedem pisać tego, bo nie chce mi się myśleć (ale ja mądra...). Wasza pisarka: CzarnyKiciuś Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania